Infinity League BC
by TheBaneOfHumanity
Summary: (INFINITY VERSE) There's an evil new force in the universe. A monster planet that devours everything in its path...And it seeks only one thing: Total annihilation. Now, three heroes of the past must forge an alliance to thwart this menace before all that was, is, and will be fall victim...and Unicron rules over a lifeless, endless void of nothingness.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So here we have a mini-series that I'll be writing that was teased at the end of the first Team-Up. It'll also be the first to take place exclusively in the past and will, of course, be building to something down the road, albeit something that we won't be getting to in a while.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own absolutely none of the properties you will see here. All rights go to their respective owners.**

* * *

Infinity League BC

Chapter 1

* * *

**UNIVERSE #63853**

Fire.

Destruction.

Death.

They practically coated the lands of the Kingdom of the Moon, and this universe's Sailor Moon could practically do nothing but watch helplessly.

It was to be a most joyous day. The royal families of the five inner planets had formed a coalition united in their efforts to fight against the wicked Queen Beryl. Her mother, Queen Serenity, had announced a betrothal of her and the love of her life, Prince Darian of Earth. A grand celebration was being held on her kingdom and she was surrounded by not only her beloved but also her closest friends. The other Princess Warriors of the Solar System: Sailor Venus, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter.

It was heaven...but it would soon transition into hell.

The skies above slowly turned dark as everyone looked up above in fear. They had expected an attack from Queen Beryl and her forces, her Dark Galleon approaching from the horizon as she mounted a full-on invasion.

But this...this was much, much worse.

Surrounded by a dark-violet shaded fog was a massive, mechanical planet that was about twice the size of the planet the kingdom orbited, approaching Earth. It was shaded in orange and grey with a massive ring surrounding it, two massive, curved spikes and a large hole directly in the center.

The horrified inhabitants of the Moon Kingdom let out an audible gasp, wondering just what this thing was and where it came from. Though, they knew that there were far more pressing manners than finding the answers to these questions.

"The Earth is under attack!" Queen Serenity shouted. "Quickly, to your Sky Flyers!"

However, the second the noble queen's soldiers obeyed her command, a portal practically exploded into existence, a shock wave of dark energies bursting through it, turning the soldiers into ashes the second they made contact. The queen and the Princess Warriors stood by in shock as their people were so brutally murdered by this unknown threat, all while something finally started to exit from the portal.

It was a being made entirely of the Moon's materials that stood at about seven feet tall, had eyes that glowed a deep shade of green and had a pair of horns coming out of the sides of its head. It slowly began its approach towards the six of them, a collective ice-cold chill running down their spines, sensing that, whatever this thing was, pure evil was likely an understatement. Despite this, they stood their ground, ready to defend their home at any cost.

"My daughter, quickly, you must take the Cosmic Jewels as far away from here as possible," Queen Serenity stated. "Whatever this being is, we cannot let them fall under hi-"

She was silenced the second the being raised its right arm upward and a slab suddenly rose behind the ruler of the Moon, smashing against her back and sending her flying towards this being, who grasped her tightly by the neck with his still free hand.

"Mother!" Sailor Moon cried out as she and the other princesses dashed towards their queen's rescue. However, before they could even get close the being's left arm swung outwards, dark energies emanating from it and hitting the ground bellow the five of them, sending them flying away from it. After roughly hitting the lunar surface, they attempted to get back on their feet all while Queen Serenity struggled to free herself. Her attempts were futile, however, as the being's left hand started to mold itself into a large, scythe-like weapon before swinging it at the queen's neck, decapitating her instantly.

A gasp came from the Moon princess as she watched her mother's lifeless corpse fall to the ground, followed by tears. Tears that the other four princesses shed as well. All while this being turned to face the five of them, not a single shred of remorse, pity or any emotion whatsoever in its green eyes.

"You...you monster!" Sailor Jupiter shouted.

She, as well as the others, proceeded to charge towards Queen Serenity's murderer, ready to tear this thing to shreds, all the while the being stood completely still, barely even readying itself for the impending offensive.

"Mars fire ignite!"

"Mercury bubbles blast!"

Still, the being did not move so much as an inch, practically allowing the attacks from Sailors Mercury and Mars to make their mark, detonating in its chest upon impact and causing it to stumble backward. It quickly regained its footing, only for Sailor Venus' chain to emerge from the smoke and wrap itself around the creature. Said Sailor Scout proceeded to swing her chain to her left, launching the being it was wrapped around towards Sailor Jupiter.

"Jupiter thunderclap zap!"

A ball of thunderous energies was then hurdled from Jupiter's right hand towards the monster, exploding right in its face and sending it flying backward before crashing against the ground. It instantly got right back on its feet, only for Sailor Mars to dash towards it, delivering a fire-fueled uppercut that sent it stumbling backward. Its response was to try and swing its scythe hand down upon her, only for Jupiter to jump into the fray and deliver a crackling punch its left shoulder, knocking it's entire arm off and causing it to crumple the instant it hit the ground.

The beast roared in anger, swinging it's right fist towards Sailor Jupiter, only for her to dash to her right and towards its legs, attempting to harm it further. It was a fruitless endeavor, though, as the being sensed this attack and launched itself into the air, levitating as it did so. It looked down at Sailors Jupiter and Mars, eyes glowing brighter than before.

"Move!" Sailor Mars shouted.

Both Scouts quickly ran out of the creature's line of fire the second before two beams of energy blasted out of the monster's eyes, incinerating the ground of which they previously stood. It proceeded to turn its head towards Mars, ready to attempt this once more when...

"Venus crescent beam smash!"

A beam of light came from behind the monster's head, piercing right through and creating a massive hole on its forehead. The being turned to see Sailor Venus standing before it, the beam having come from her right index finger. Right before it could attempt to pay her back for that attack, blasts of lunar energy suddenly hit it in the back. It turned once more to see Sailor Moon charging towards it. She started to punch its chest repeatedly, large chunks of lunar rocks being blasted off with each one, all while hot tears continued to shed for her late mother.

The Moon princess then smashed a hole into the beast's chest before kicking it away from her, right as her friends rejoined her once more.

"Time to finish it off," she said.

"Right!" the other four Princesses agreed in unison.

Yet again, the being did nothing in retaliation. It simply stood there as the Princess Warriors prepped their attacks.

"Mercury ice storm blast!"

"Mars celestial fire surround!"

"Supreme thunder clash!"

"Venus love chain blast!"

"Moon tiara frisbee!"

The collective force of all five attacks barreled towards the creature, igniting in a great ball of fire upon making contact and shrouding it in a thick ball of smoke. A deafening silence overtook the scene as the five Scouts continued to keep a close eye for any movement whatsoever.

"Do you think we got him?" Mercury questioned.

Then, without warning, two beams of green energy blasted from the cloud and hit Sailor Mercury right in her chest. She barely even had time to scream before she was completely disintegrated, her ashes scattered across the air before her hover-chair she was sitting on collapsed onto the floor.

"MERCURY!" the other Princess Warriors cried out in horror.

The sounds of footsteps then turned their attention back to the smoke cloud. They found, to their shock, the creature advancing towards them, its wounds having been completely healed as if nothing happened at all. Seeing this monster having the audacity to approach them after what it had done, Sailor Jupiter let out an enraged battle cry before launching herself towards it.

"Jupiter, wait!" Sailor Venus called out.

However, Jupiter had already gone on the warpath by then and had aimed her sparkling fist right at this monster's head, wishing dearly that she would smash this beast's head in upon impact. That was not to be, though, as the being swiftly grabbed her by the throat with its left hand before swinging a devastating blow with his right fist, crushing her skull upon impact. Its opponent's corpse harshly fell to the ground afterward, blood slowly coming out of her eyes, nose, and mouth.

"NO!" Sailor Mars cried.

She and Sailor Venus were about to unleash another offensive in their enemy to avenge their fallen friends, only for the beast to suddenly shoot an onslaught violet lightning from its hands, making their mark on the two Scouts. Their screams of agony lasted a few seconds before they were completely reduced to a pair of singed skeletons that collapsed onto the ground below.

Now alone and having witnessed her mother and best friends slaughtered before her, Sailor Moon's tears started to flow much more aggressively as she fell to her knees, quietly sobbing as she kept wishing for this all to be some nightmare she was having and that she would soon awaken soon. But, as the reality of this became more and more apparent, her look of sadness slowly gave way to one of rage. She glared right up at this being, lunar energies emanating from her fists, before yelling out in anger and flying towards this creature that has caused her such misery.

The beast, however, would not just stand by and take this offense standing this time. The lunar surface bellow began to rise up to his hands, forming a massive sword that glowed that same shade of purple as his lightning, and swung it downwards, creating a massive explosion that sent the Moon princess to the ground right before she could start pummelling it to pieces. Sailor Moon attempted to get back up and press on, however, a sharp pain suddenly put her back on her knees. She looked over to her right and saw that a sharp piece of Moon rock had pierced her shoulder. As she tried to get it out and stop the bleeding, she turned back to this monster and saw something that made her gasp in terror.

Her friends' Cosmic Jewels were floating right into its hand.

"U-Unhand those, murdering invader!" she shouted defiantly. "If you so much as lay a finger on those I will-"

Then, much to her surprise, the being allowed the jewels to fall to the ground...where he promptly stomped on them, smashing them to pieces.

"Wha...what?"

"You assume I came all this way for mere trinkets of so-called 'power?'" the being asked.

Sailor Moon's skin turned white with fear upon hearing this thing's voice. It sounded positively ancient. As though it were billions upon billions of years old. And yet, it also gave off this aura of all-encompassing evil.

"Foolish child," it continued. "I already have exactly what I came here for."

As the princess wondered just what this being meant by that, an explosion caught her off guard. She turned to face the planet her kingdom orbited, and upon seeing what caused said explosion, her jaw lowered in horror. The mechanical planet's spikes dug deep into the Earth's surface as they slowly pulled the planet into the massive hole in the center, the spikes surrounding it piercing the planet as though they were teeth. Massive chunks of the Earth started to break apart and disintegrate into the mechanical planet as though it were being eaten by it.

Sailor Moon could almost hear its inhabitants crying out in horror, begging mercy for their sins to their God before they died.

"N-no...no!" she cried out as tears began to swell in her eyes and she fell down onto her knees in despair.

Her melancholy gaze continued to bear witness to Earth's destruction, meaning she failed to notice the nefarious being that stood near her begin to glow a deep shade of violet, as did the ring of the monster planet, prompting it to inhale deeply.

"Yes..." it began. "After eons of feeding upon universe after universe, building strength for my ambition...it is finally time."

Suddenly, before it could continue onward, Prince Darian leaped onto its back and lodged his sword deep into the creature's chest, prompting it to yell out in pain.

"Vile and repugnant creature!" he shouted, wanting nothing more than to slay the beast responsible for the destruction of his and his beloved's homes.

Hearing the voice of her loved one, Sailor Moon quickly turned to the scene and dashed back on her feet towards the two combatants.

"Darian, wait!" she frantically yelled.

It was of no use, however, as before the prince could strike his weapon upon this monster, it grasped the sword with its bare hands, purple energies emanating from them, causing the blade to crack before shattering into several pieces. Darian had little time to so much as let out a shocked gasp as the creature then grabbed him and pulled him to where his eyes met its deep green hues.

Suddenly, the monster lunged his right claw deep into the human's chest, causing him to scream in agony all while Sailor Moon ceased her running and fell to her knees once more, both due to her injuries finally starting to take their toll and due to the horror of bearing witness to this sight. She remained silent up until the monster violently tore the prince's heart out of his body. Only then did the Moon Princess finally scream out in despair.

The being tossed the corpse of his victim towards her, the body landing right in front of her. Having now witnessed the deaths of her mother, her friends, and now the man she loved, Sailor Moon proceeded to clutch onto Darian's cold body, sobbing uncontrollably with grief, all the while the earth was finally swallowed completely by the mechanical planet. The monster responsible for these atrocities proceeded to approach Sailor Moon, all while his expression strangely began to soften.

"Do not cry, Princess," he requested. "For this is a most magnanimous occasion that is to be rejoiced."

Sailor Moon said nothing in response. All she could do was raise her gaze from her beloved's body to his murderer, the tears in her eyes continuing to fall.

"Everything is finally set. None shall live. All shall die. And this universe, and all that surrounds it, will cease to be. For very soon, the annoying, meaningless abomination boasting their independence that you call 'life' will be no more. This multiverse will become a swirling, infinite torrent of nothingness. And in this void, there will only be...Unicron."

Without warning, the creature crumbled back into the gravel it had used to form itself. Before Sailor Moon had any time to process what had just transpired, she heard something coming from the mechanical planet that had devoured Earth. She turned just in time to see violet energies slowly engulf it, purple lightning bolts striking all across its surface.

Suddenly, it vanished from this existence, but not before a massive shock wave exploded from where it once floated, and it was heading right for the Moon. All Sailor Moon could do now was tightly close her eyes and clutch Darian's body one last time. The energies reached the Moon, obliterating it, its kingdom's remnants and its princess instantaneously.

* * *

**THE PRIME UNIVERSE**

As Sailor Uranus continued to watch over the cosmos from her position on Oberon, second largest of her planet's moons, her thoughts drifted as usual.

Being one of the Outer Sailor Senshi, it was her sacred duty to protect her kingdom, Silver Millennium, from any and all threats from beyond the stars. However, such a daunting task came with a price. The price of living a life of complete solitude. As one could imagine, such a life was not ideal. The thought of never returning to your homeworld, never being face to face with the one who's life you had sworn to protect to your dying breath and never making any friends out of your fellow soldiers, all while surrounded by the dark, cold vacuum of space would drive any normal person to the brink of insanity.

But Sailor Uranus, as well as the other Outer Senshi, remained ever vigilant in their mission, and every now and again, when Earth's moon shined brightly from deep within the Solar System, Uranus' thoughts, as well as the thoughts of her fellow Outer Senshi, drifted to their home, and its noble queen and radiant princess, reminding them of just what they meant for them, their kingdom and the world it orbited upon.

So, for centuries, she and the others remained loyal soldiers to their kingdom, never once leaving their posts.

However, today was different.

For mixed with Sailor Uranus' thoughts of hope and remembrance was a feeling of dread. She couldn't quite figure out why, but she swore that she could hear the winds of her planet gave off an ill omen. That, for the first time in decades, the forces of evil were at play, and her system was its target. But these forces would be unlike any she or those that inhabited this system had ever bore witness to before. For they were led by a creature that is a physical manifestation of chaos, darkness, and death.

Then, the sounds of several explosions caught her off guard, causing her to let out a gasp and turn swiftly to her left, where she saw the planet Neptune still in its orbit far away. All seemed fine at first until she saw what was transpiring on the planet's outermost moon, Neso. There, she saw the multiple explosions she had heard earlier, but that wasn't what caught her attention.

Rather, it was a gargantuan cloud of a deep shade of violet, almost twice the size of Earth, approaching the moon.

An ice-cold chill ran down Sailor Uranus' spine, knowing now that this was the malevolent force that the winds of her planet had warned her about, and she knew that not only was the Solar System in danger...

...but so was her fellow Senshi, Sailor Neptune.

So, without even hesitating, she gripped onto her Space Sword tightly and built up as much strength as she could before dashing towards Neptune's orbit, launching herself towards Neso with the speed of the wind on her side, praying she can reach her fellow Senshi in time.

* * *

They came out of nowhere.

As Sailor Neptune struggled to get back on her feet, tasting the blood in her mouth as she did so, she looked up to face her attackers once more, gripping the handle of her Deep Aqua Mirror to ready herself for another of their attacks. Before her stood two massive, robotic beings that, while mechanical in nature, gave off an almost ancient aura of evil.

The first was a relatively bulky machine clad in mostly black and purple with a large cannon on the side of his arm, fire surrounding his being and a crown that almost gave him the appearance of an Egyptian priest. The second was far lankier and clad in green with a cape, a massive staff in his right hand and a horned helmet which, combined with the rest of his appearance, almost gave off the vibe of a mechanical version of the Nordic God of trickery, Loki. (or, at least, a version that would be published in Earthian comic books in the far future)

Unbeknownst to the Guardian of Affinity, she was now standing before two corrupted members of the Thirteen Primes of Cybertron: The Fallen one, Megatronus Prime, and the deceitful one, Liege Maximo.

"I had anticipated we would encounter resistance in this system, but I did not expect such a pitiful folly like this," The Fallen commented.

"Indeed, brother," Liege Maximo replied. "If this is the best this system has to offer, then our master's victory is practically inevitable."

Despite the incalculable odds against her, however, Neptune continued to stand her ground, glaring up at the two machines with defiance in her deep blue eyes.

"As long...as I still breath...you...you will never reach our kingdom or our queen!" she said. "This I swear!"

"Oh? Is that so?" Megatronus asked.

Then, The Fallen Prime extended both of his arms upwards, telekinetically pulling chunks of the surface of Neso upwards before reshaping them into massive spears aimed directly at the Senshi of the sea.

"Then allow me to fix that."

With a mighty swing of his right arm, the spears were hurdled towards Sailor Neptune, who instantly lept upward to avoid them.

"Deep submerge!" she cried out, lifting her own arms upward as she did so.

The clouds of the planet behind her the coursed together as they were pulled from its atmosphere, forming a ball of energy as it did so, before emerging onto the Outer Senshi's hands. She proceeded to thrust both hands towards her opponents, launching it directly at them, only for Maximo to thrust his staff forward, which absorbed the attack before firing it right back at Neptune.

She had little time to react as she pulled her mirror out once more, allowing it to take the brunt of the counteroffensive and causing the energies to evaporate into the same elements found in her guardian planet. However, once the mist faded, a large boulder emerged from them, hitting Neptune directly in the chest and causing her to fall flat on her back. She attempted to get back on her feet once again, fighting the pain as she did so, when she saw both mechanical adversaries approaching her, Megatronus aiming his cannon at her as she did so.

'I'm sorry, my queen,' Neptune thought to herself, believing this was the end. 'I failed you.'

The Fallen was right about to fire and end this struggle when suddenly...

"World...shaking!"

Megatronus turned to his right to see Sailor Uranus flying towards him, her left fist engulfed with energies of her guardian planet, before punching him square in the face. The energies in her fist practically exploded, sending the Fallen Prime flying backward before smashing and sliding across the surface of the moon of which he stood upon. Seeing what has happened to his wicked brother, Liege Maximo charged towards the soldier of flight, only for he himself to be interrupted as well.

"Submarine reflection!"

The deceiver turned just in time to see a massive torrent of water shooting out of Neptune's mirror, making its impact upon Maximo's chassis and sending him flying as well. A visibly stunned Sailor Neptune then focused her attention back upon her savior.

"S-Sailor Uranus?" she questioned.

Hearing her fellow Senshi's voice, Uranus quickly dashed over to the soldier of the seas and assisted her back on her feet.

"What the hell is going on, Neptune?" she asked.

"I don't know," Sailor Neptune answered as she wiped the blood off of her lips before pointing at the cloud that Sailor Uranus had spotted earlier. "I just saw that approaching the system before these two emerged from it."

"Any ideas as to what they are?" Sailor Uranus asked.

The Senshi of the seas simply shook her head in response, all while both The Fallen and Maximo started to get back up.

"All I know is that they're obviously intruders and a threat to our kingdom."

"Well then," Uranus said with a smile before readying her sword. "What do you say we send them crawling back from where they came?"

"Sounds good to me," Neptune replied with a smile of her own.

The two Outer Senshi fearlessly looked up at their opponents, getting in their fighting stances as they did so, while Megatronus and Liege Maximo looked down at the duo, unimpressed.

"Foolish mortal," Maximo said to Neptune. "You truly desire to challenge us once more?"

"It will end no differently," The Fallen added.

"Oh, I beg to differ," Uranus rebutted. "With the heavens and the seas by our side, we'll make sure you crawl back to whatever galactic cesspool you rustbuckets came from."

"Enough of your hubris!" an angered Liege Maximo retaliated, pointing his staff at the two Outer Senshi as he did so. "If you truely wish to die by our hands, then have at thee!"

The corrupted Prime fired an energy blast from his staff at the two Senshi, forcing them to spread out to avoid it before it impacted the surface of Neso. Uranus opted to charge towards Liege Maximo, the energies of her World Shaking attack surrounding her enclosed left fist as she did so before leaping up to meet the Cybertronian's face. However, the instant her fist made contact, the nefarious machine suddenly disappeared before the Senshi of the winds' eyes. Stunned, Sailor Uranus quickly attempted to try and find her adversary, who she swore she could hear chuckling at her in a mocking tone.

"Over here."

Uranus could just barely hear the corrupted Prime's whisper through the winds and turned around to see him with a cocky smirk on his face. A scowl overtook the Outer Senshi's face as she flew towards her opponent, Space Sword in hand, ready to jab it through his optic. Unfortunately, she simply flew right through him as though he wasn't even there at all. A gasp escaped her lips right before she felt the mechanical evil's presence behind her and quickly ducked down to narrowly avoid his staff coming down upon her.

She landed on the surface of Neso, harshly but still standing, and looked up and around to see exact duplicates of Maximo materializing around her, laughing sinisterly at her as they did so. However, rather than be intimidated by the dozen or so enemies that surrounded her, Sailor Uranus simply gave off a smirk and let out a 'hmph,' catching on to her opponent's strategy. Said opponent's arrogant demeanor gave way for one of bewilderment while Uranus raised her weapon upwards.

"Space Sword...Blaster!"

With those words being let out, Sailor Uranus' weapon began to glow as an orb of energy formed on the tip of the blade. She then thrust her sword downward, launching the orb outward before they broke off into several smaller orbs that spread out towards the duplicates of Liege Maximo that were in front of her. She knew that she was taking a risk in doing this, not knowing whether or not one of the ones behind her might end up being the real Maximo, but she also knew that her odds in doing this were better than if she had attacked them one at a time.

Thankfully, her gamble paid off when one of the orbs impacted one duplicate's chest and exploded, causing Maximo to grunt in pain and stumble backward, rather than the orb simply going through it as the others did.

"Gotcha," Uranus said, smirking once more.

After quickly putting away her Space Sword, her fists charged up with the energies of Uranus once more before she launched herself at the corrupted Prime, striking first upon his face. The impact was enough to cause him to reel back as he grabbed his staff and swung it across to try and hit his adversary. It was to no avail though, as Sailor Uranus quickly flew down to avoid it and uppercut him in the chin, the resulting explosion causing him to be sent flying upwards. The Guardian of the Heavens didn't even allow the mechanical alien to fall back on the ground before attacking once more, for she then flew up, closed both of her fists together and brought them down upon Maximo's forehead, causing him to fall to the ground with great speed and force.

He hit the ground harshly, a dust cloud forming around him. Groaning in pain, he attempted to get back on his feet when he noticed something coming down towards him from above. He looked up to see Sailor Uranus barreling down towards him, her sword ready to come down upon his head. Sneering at his enemy, Maximo quickly countered by grabbing his staff and blocking the blade with his own weapon's handle. He then lunged forward, causing Uranus to be sent flying away before charging back towards her.

While that was going on, Sailor Neptune was busy dodging several telekinetic attacks courtesy of the Fallen, who was pulling pieces of Neso's surface and hurdling them towards the Senshi of the seas. As she continued to fly around the projectiles her mechanical enemy sent towards her, she noticed an opening in between the Fallen Prime's offensives and instantly commenced her counter attack.

Acting quickly, Neptune brought both of her hands together as water began to form around them into the shape of what appeared to be a sea serpent. The shape then lunged itself towards Megatronus, who reacted by slashing his staff at the serpent. This caused the waters that formed the attack to dissipate instantly, only for the Fallen to notice that her adversary was missing once they finally faded.

"Hmmm," he said to himself.

The senses in his cortex suddenly told him to get out of there quickly. He did so by seemingly vanishing into thin air a mere second before Sailor Neptune shot up from bellow where he once stood in an attempt to uppercut him, the energies of the planet that orbited behind her surrounding her right arm.

"What?!" she exclaimed.

No sooner had she said that did Megatronus then appear behind her, bringing his staff down upon her as she did so. With no time to waste, Neptune quickly formed a barrier from the energies of her Deep Aqua Mirror to prevent her from being crushed to death, but the impact was still enough to send her crashing back down to the ground. The corrupt Prime let out a sinister chuckle before vanishing once more.

Noticing this, the guardian of the deep seas instantly jumped back on her feet in an attempt to try and locate where her enemy would appear next. It was all for not though as the Fallen then appeared right behind her once again, this time bringing his free fist down towards the Senshi. She quickly dashed to the side and shot out a torrent of aquatic energies from her mirror at the corrupted Cybertronian, only for him to vanish once more. Only this time, Neptune finally took notice of something.

Every time the Fallen one teleported, sparks began to emanate towards where he would either disappear or reappear. With this information acquired and a strategy forming, the Senshi of the seas carefully analyzed her surroundings until she finally noticed several sparks rushing bellow her, most likely to allow Megatronus to reappear right behind her again. This time, though, she was ready.

"Submarine reflection!"

Sailor Neptune then quickly turned around, shooting a torrent of aquatic energies from her mirror, which made its mark right upon the Fallen's chest the instant he appeared. The impact caused the corrupted Prime to grunt in pain before being sent flying into Liege Maximo, who was attempting to cut Uranus down with his staff while this was going on. The two of them landed harshly on the lunar surface of Neso. Seeing their opening, the two Outer Senshi gave each other a nod before flying towards them with great speed, not wanting either of their enemies to so much as get a chance to get back on their feet.

"World..."

"Deep..."

With those first words, energies started to form in the palm of their hands, ready to dish them out at both evil Cybertronians.

"Sha-!"

"Sub-!"

Unfortunately, their attacks were cut short when a violet bolt of lightning struck the ground that they flew above, the resulting explosion not only causing the two of them to be sent flying away from their opponents but also causing one large piece of debris to be shot upward, making its mark on Neptune's forehead. The Senshi both landed harshly on the ground, Uranus exclaiming out in pain before making her attempt to get back up, only to then notice her fellow Senshi unconscious and blood coming out of a fairly large cut on her forehead.

"Neptune!" she cried out.

The Senshi of the wind quickly crawled to her fellow Outer Senshi and held onto her while desperately attempting to wake her up.

"Neptune, wake up," she pleaded. "Please, don't die on me. Wake up!"

Suddenly, the sounds of more lightning crackling caught her attention, prompting her to turn to what was no doubt what was responsible for Neptune's current predicament: The cloud.

As she did so, she noticed something from within the cloud glowing that same, albeit much brighter, shade of violet. Knowing that whatever was within that cloud was preparing for another offensive, Uranus realized that she was running out of time to save both her and Neptune, as well as that she couldn't defeat whatever evil threatened the Solar System. She needed to get back to Silver Millennium to both warn her queen and get Neptune to safety.

So, with no other options, she got back on her feet, carrying Neptune as she did so and directed herself towards the Sun so that she may be able to reach Earth's orbit. As she prepared herself, though, she heard something coming from behind her, no doubt from within the sinister cloud. A voice. An ancient, evil voice that caused a chill to run down her spine.

"...Die."

With that word uttered, a massive blast of purple energies exploded from within the cloud, directed towards Uranus. However, the Outer Senshi was quick to react and dashed off the surface of Neso the second before the blast completely obliterated it. As she was being propelled towards Silver Millenium, Uranus gave one quick look back, seeing the attack managing to shoot past the planet Neptune and hit the surface of her own guardian planet. Her eyes widened in shock as she witnessed the impact managing to knock it completely off its axis. Whatever this enemy was, it was unlike anything she had ever seen before.

And she needed to warn her queen of what was to come before it was too late.

Meanwhile, having managed to avoid their master's attack by flying to the surface of another of Neptune's moons, Triton, both Megatronus and Liege Maximo witnessed their enemies' escape and scowled at the two of them with pure malice.

"We must go after them before they alert our enemies of our master's arrival!" the Fallen stated.

However, right before they prepared to give chase...

"You will do no such thing," said the same voice Sailor Uranus had previously heard.

The two corrupt Primes instantly ceased their efforts and turned back to the gargantuan cloud before kneeling before what lied within.

"But, my lord, surely if they reach Earth, then the resistance will increase tenfold," Maximo attempted to reason.

"Let it," his master responded. "It will do them no good. I have another task in mind for the two of you."

"What is your bidding, my master?" Megatronus asked.

"I sense three potential heralds to assist us in carrying out our work," his master answered. "Two of them are on Earth. We must reach them and convert them immediately."

"It will be done," the Fallen replied.

"As for the third, she is currently trapped outside of this reality," his master continued. "But I can sense her anger and hatred practically bleeding through to me. I will bring her to us myself while you continue your task."

"Yes, my lord," Liege Maximo responded.

With that, Megatronus grabbed his brother's shoulder, allowing the two of them to vanish off the surface of Triton to their destination, while whatever was within the cloud shot out what appeared to be three massive crystals, one of which proceeded to disappear from this reality while the other two began to head towards Earth.

The pieces were slowly starting to come together. The fight for all of existence itself will soon begin, and if this being's ambitions come to pass, soon...all that was, all that is, and all that would be will be no more.

* * *

Meanwhile, on Earth...

"Okay...that didn't work...let's try this again," Mana said to herself for the fifth time now.

The young sorceress-in-training proceeded to slowly extend both of her arms outward and breathed deeply, concentrating on the mystic energies that surrounded her soul. She had been practicing this spell for the past hour in the sands of Egypt's deserts (mostly to ensure that she doesn't blow up the palace's courtyard again) and began to feel frustrated at her lack of progress, but maintained her naturally positive outlook to ensure herself that maybe, just maybe, she'd be able to get it right this time.

Once more she felt the energies connecting to her and moved her left hand over her right arm, focusing as she gave shape to them in the form of a cylindrical pattern of Egyptian symbols that surrounded her appendage. Mana gave herself a smile upon seeing her success but knew that this was only the easy part. Now came the spell's true purpose: Forging a mystical weapon out of these mystical energies.

The apprentice breathed deeply once more as she swung her left arm outward, pulling the magic energies on her arm as she did so before they began to forge something on the palm her right hand. She let out a surprised gasp before laughing joyously, thinking she finally may have the means to perform this spell...only for that to quickly fade and her eyes to widen in fright upon seeing sparks emanating from the still forging weapon.

"No, no, no, no, no, no!" she said.

Her words were ill faded though, as the magic that surrounded her hand suddenly detonated, sending her flying into a hill of sand nearby.

"Ugh!" she exclaimed as she started getting back up, her frustrations reaching a tipping point. She couldn't help but kick the sand bellow her before her expression softened from one of anger to one of sadness.

'I don't know if I can do this without you, Master Mahado,' she thought to herself.

Some time had passed since Mana's mentor in the mystic arts and former bearer of the Millennium Ring, Mahado, gave his life in an attempt to bring the thief king known only as Bakura to justice. Afterward, she swore to finish her training and become a great sorceress in his honor, though the hardships of self-training, as well as her rather clumsy nature, hadn't made things easy. Still, even on days like this, she always reminded herself of why she was doing this, as well as the prosperity of eventually protecting her home side by side with her childhood friend, Pharaoh of Egypt and Sorcerer Supreme, Atem.

Upon doing just that, she decided she'd give it one more attempt before heading back to Cairo. However, once she readied herself once more, a rumbling sound from above caught her off guard.

"Huh? What was that?"

She gazed upward to the clouds and saw nothing at first, wondering if the Sun was starting to play tricks with her, but then, a shade of bright orange could be seen from behind them. Mana narrowed her eyes to try and get a better look at it, only for something to burst through the clouds, and only now did she realize that, whatever was falling from the sky, it was heading straight for her.

Yelping in terror, Mana quickly ran away from the point of impact, mere seconds before the object crashed into the ground, a wave of sand emerging and covering the sorceress-in-training from where she stood. Quickly shaking it off of her, she proceeded to cautiously approach the crater the foreign object had created.

She could not have guessed what she would end up finding.

Inside the crater were two women, one with short, blonde hair and the other with long locks of a light shade of blue, both wearing rather odd outfits that Mana had never seen before. The blonde had a sword in her hand, the blue-haired one had a mirror, their free hands held each other and it was obvious that they had been through quite a scuffle. Both were practically covered with bruises and cuts and the blue-haired woman was unconscious.

Yet somehow, despite what had happened to them, the blonde-haired one wasn't, much to Mana's shock.

"Uh, h-hello?" she said. "Are...are you two okay?"

The blonde-haired woman looked up upon hearing the sound of her voice, saw who was standing before her and groaned.

"Damnit...I...m-missed," she muttered before addressing the young sorceress. "H-H-Help...us..."

And with that, she, like her accomplice, fell into unconsciousness.

"Wait, no! No, no, no, don't do that!" Mana quickly said. "D-Don't worry, I can have you two feeling better in no time!"

The second she said that though, memories of her last attempt at trying to heal someone with magic (which ended up turning said person into a toad for a day) came flooding back to her.

"Never mind, bad idea. Here, I think I know someone who can help you guys out."

With that, she quickly grabbed her staff, thankful that she knew of a few basic worded spells at a time like this.

"Latrop nepo!"

Her staff started to emanate mystical energies before a portal to Cairo was opened in front of Mana, who then proceeded to drag both unconscious women through it...

...unaware that there was someone else that had witnessed this.

'Oh, this can't be good,' Rose Quartz thought to herself.

The former Diamond had recently bubbled a corrupted Gem that had been running amuck through the deserts of Egypt when she too heard the sounds of those two women falling from the skies and investigated from atop a sandhill nearby, somehow having not been spotted by the sorceress-in-training. She recognized those uniforms as that of the Sailor Senshi. A group of warriors from this system that she and the rest of the Gem Empire had to sneak through in order to make it to Earth in the first place. Scouts had indicated that they were a group of noble and powerful protectors of the Solar System, so, given what she knew, whoever, or whatever, had done this to them must have been incredibly strong and clearly a threat to this world she had grown to call home.

So, it was clear that there was only one thing to do: Gather the others and confront this force in the name of this world and those who inhabited it.

* * *

Meanwhile, hundreds of lightyears away, on an alien vessel, a wise Eltarian by the name of Zordon had just received word from his assistant, a robot by the name of Alpha 1, of a sudden, massive energy spike from far away. Fearing the worst, he immediately followed his assistant to a series of consoles and carefully observed the nature of these spikes and the power levels that were being read.

Unfortunately, it appeared as though his worst fears had indeed come to pass.

"There is no doubt about it, Zordon," Alpha 1 stated. "It's him."

"Then we must set a course for Silver Millennium immediately," Zordon responded. "Queen Serenity must know at once...that Unicron has returned."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: So some of you might be wondering what the hell was that universe I depicted in the opening. Well, back in the 90's, us Amaricans of course wanted to bring Sailor Moon to the States, but at first pitched an entirely new series that would've combined animation with live action where the stuff with the Senshi (or Sailor Scouts in this case) were animated while their civilian lives would be live action. You might have seen a video floating around of a 2-minute preview that was shown after this project was canned since just dubbing the anime was obviously way cheaper. It looked absoultely awful, but kinda hilarious in how bad it probably would've been.**

**So, basically, I wanted Unicron to destroy another reality's Earth to show just how monstrous and dangerous he really is and decided on this one since it obviously didn't play into anything important in the future and, well, no one's really gonna be that upset to see it go. (hope that didn't come across as meanspirited) I based everything off both the footage we have available as well as a script for the proposed pilot (that may or may not have been actually made) and molded the universe to try and make it as close as it probably was. It's kinda like how, if you've seen The CW's take on Crisis on Infinite Earths, the Anti-Monitor destroys various alternate DC realities. And that's kinda how we're approaching Unicron in the Infinity Verse. He's our Anti-Monitor but with a dash of Galactus given how he devours worlds.**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I own absolutely none of the properties you will see here. All rights go to their respective owners.**

* * *

Infinity League BC

Chapter 2

* * *

As Mana pulled the two strangers through the portal she had created, she made the sudden realization that she should've just sent a mystic message to the Pharaoh. But at the moment, she was more concerned with saving their lives more than anything else. On the other hand, perhaps it wasn't the best idea to bring two strange women from the stars straight to the palace right now. For the past several months, Egypt had been under siege by one evil after the next. Though the kingdom's most dangerous enemy, Mirage, had retreated back to her home dimension of Morbia after her apprentice's capture, other villains had begun to crawl out of the shadows in her absence.

There was Imhotep, a High Priest from another dynasty ages ago that had been cursed with the Hum-Dai after murdering the Pharaoh of that dynasty upon being caught having an affair with his new bride. The curse was meant to wade off all those who dared to try and free him, promising to unleash the ten plagues upon the land. But man's greed knew and cared little for such warning and Imhotep was freed by careless grave robbers. The Mummy tore its way through Egypt until the Pharaoh and his faithful personal guard, the Medjay, defeated Imhotep and sealed him away back in his tomb.

But Imhotep was not the only undead creature that would rise and spread chaos, for another mummy was later unleashed. This time being the ancient princess Ahmanet, who was buried in the far lands of the middle east before being freed from her tomb by a clan of fanatics who worshiped the dark god the fallen princess had made a pact for power with: Set. Freed from her prison, Amanet headed straight to Cairo to retake the throne that she believed to be rightfully hers. After blanketing the heart of the empire in a sea of sand, Atem and the undead princess clashed amidst the raging sandstorm. After a long battle, the master of the Mystic Arts cast the servant Set back into her prison before sending her back into her sarcophagus. Even so, rumors spread soon afterward that a third mummy, said to be the ancient High Priest of Karnak, Kharis, was also brought back from the land of the dead, seeking vengeance on those who would desecrate his beloved Princess Ananka's tomb.

It wasn't just the mummies who rose from their cursed graves, but other threats that came from outside the kingdom as well. A wicked sorcerer known as Mozenrath attempted to harness the power of the Millennium Items for his own nefarious purposes before the Sorcerer Supreme beat him back. Following Mozenrath came the Greek villain Mechanicles, whose mechanized monsters had terrorized the lands until Atem brought them down. Not long after that, Atem and his armies repelled an invasion against the city by the barbarian known as the Scorpion King and the army of Anubis that he led. From the far west came the winged serpent, Malcho, whom Atem fought off from drowning the kingdom in a unholy flood. To make matters worse, none of these threats compared to the inevitable return of Egypt's greatest foe: Mirage. Though she was gone, for now, it would only be a matter of time before the mother of evil would return with a new apprentice at her side. There were already rumors that Mirage had replaced Bakura with a deadly witch from the far east.

Mana knew that, while her childhood friend might be able to help these two women, she would have to work fast to find him. However, just as she entered the royal courtyard, she was instantly set upon by the Medjay with their swords drawn. Leading the group was the kingdom's High Priest, Seto. A man who had served the Pharaoh faithfully despite the fact that his father, Atem's own uncle, had attempted to kill him before being exiled deep into the desert. After the recent attacks from the long line of villains, it went without saying that the priest was on edge with any newcomers.

"What is the meaning of this, Mana?!" he demanded. "How dare you bring outsiders to the palace!"

"Seto, wait!" Mana pleaded. "These women need help from the Pharaoh!"

"We don't know who they are!" the priest shot back before calling out to the Medjay. "Kill the outsiders!"

The Medjay began to draw their swords. Fear gripped Mana as the guardians began to advance toward her guests. She didn't want to fight her allies, but she may not have a choice at this point. The trouble would be Seto himself, a man whose magical prowess rivaled Atem's. If a fight broke out between them, then Mana would have no chance to stand against him.

"Enough!" a voice commanded from above.

All eyes from both sides looked up to see a figure float down from the skies above. There, riding his magic carpet, was the Pharaoh. Mana, Seto, and Medjay bowed before their king as he stepped off his carpet and approached his childhood friend and her still knocked out guests.

"Be careful, my lord," Seto warned. "We don't know who they are."

"Well, they don't appear to be a threat. That much is certain," the king surmised before looking over to Mana. "Where did they come from?"

"Uh, would you believe from the sky?" Mana answered. "Do you know of them, my king?"

"I know of them, Mana, but not personally," Atem answered. "What attacked them?"

"I don't know," Mana admitted. "But they looked scared."

Atem paused as he took a moment to think of what to do next. While he knew of these women and where they hailed from, his knowledge on the matter was limited. There was, however, one place that could him piece together this mystery. So with that, he picked up one of the women while Mana picked up the other before they placed the two strangers on the magic carpet.

"My lord, what are you doing?" Seto asked.

"There is a mystery here, Seto," Atem answered his cousin. "And if I am to get the answers I seek, then I must find them in my sanctum."

And with that, the pharaoh commanded his carpet to fly off toward his hidden base: The Cave of Wonders.

* * *

Hatred.

It seemed as though that was all Nehellenia ever knew as she continued to float amidst an endless sea of mirrors.

Hatred for the kingdom of Silver Millennium, which she believed she should rule as its rightful queen. Hatred for its people, who looked down upon her for daring to believe that. But most of all, hatred for the 'false queen.' Serenity. The mere thought of the woman who imprisoned her here was enough to make her blood boil.

Ever since she first crawled out of the dark center of the Moon, she believed that she was the one to rightfully rule over its kingdom. And that the noble, silver-haired Serenity was nothing but a fraud. A placeholder at best as she awaited the perfect day to finally strike and make her presence known.

The celebration of her daughter's birth.

Unfortunately, when she finally confronted the Queen of the Moon, she was quickly overpowered by the Legendary Silver Crystal, the power of which Serenity wielded, and was imprisoned inside this mirror, most likely with the queen's intent that she remain here for all of eternity. However, the dark queen still had one last, defiant trick up her sleeve. In her final moments in that plane of reality, she had managed to place a curse on the newborn princess.

One that would ensure she would die before inheriting the throne and that her kingdom would fall.

The thought of her final act managed to calm her down once more. In the end, her revenge had been fulfilled. In time, all that denied her of her right to rule will watch everything they had built crumble before their eyes before the embrace of death finally comes for them. And when that happens, she will remain here. Trapped in blissful silence in a realm where time and light are frozen. A realm where her beauty will last for an eternity. Perhaps that was enough in the mind of the Queen of the Dead Moon.

'Perhaps I may somehow find peace in this void,' she thought to herself.

"...But will you truly?"

The sound of this unexpected interloper caused Nehellenia to snap out of her trance as she attempted to find this intruder, but to no avail.

"Who's there?" she demanded. "Show yourself!"

"Noble Queen of the Dead Moon...do you really believe that you may find peace in this prison of yours?" the voice continued, ignoring Nehellenia's command entirely.

"Who are you that would dare disturb my slu-" Nehellenia attempted to threaten, only for this mysterious voice to interrupt her.

"Trapped in this sea of nothingness while your enemies go about their lives with 'love' and 'happiness?'"

The way the voice spoke of those two specific words sounded almost as though it spoke of them with pure disgust and contempt. As if it angered him just thinking of such emotions.

"...It doesn't matter," Nehellenia answered. "Let them go about their lives. I've ensured that it won't last forever."

"And you are content with that?" the voice asked.

"Of course," the Queen of the Dead Moon answered. "I-"

"No," the voice interrupted once more. "Your anger...Your hatred...I can sense it no matter how deep within your soul you try to contain it."

All Nehellenia could do in response was narrow her hues of gold in the direction of where she heard this voice come from as it continued to speak.

"What is the purpose of vengeance if one is unable to witness it come to fruition? Would you have not preferred to witness everything crumble before the false queen's eyes? To watch as she wallowed in despair over the body of her dead daughter amidst the ruins of her precious kingdom?"

The dark queen let out a snarl as she continued to scowl at this invisible intruder...

"And what of the throne? It must pain you knowing that you will never be seated upon the throne of Silver Millennium. That its subjects will never bow before your lovely, black hair and your beautiful, gold eyes. It was your birthright, was it not?"

...black sparks began to arc around her hands...

"But alas, it seems as though you are perfectly content with such a hallow, pitiful victory."

...and upon hearing those final words, the Queen of the Dead Moon let out an angered scream and pointed her hands towards the source of the sounds that tormented her.

"ENOUGH!" she roared.

Black lightning exploded out of her palms in a vain attempt to cast out this intruder, but it was no use. The attack simply faded into the endless void.

"What is it that you want from me?!" Nehellenia continued. "Have you invaded this realm simply to bring shame upon me?!"

"Why no, noble queen, of course not," the voice answered. "In fact, I have come to make you an offer."

"An offer?" the dark queen repeated with a sneer. "What could you possibly give me?"

"...Your freedom," the voice answered.

Hearing this finally caused Nehellenia's attention to spike, her eyes widening at this prospect.

"My...My freedom?" she questioned.

A searing sensation of pain suddenly overtook the dark queen's body. She gasped out, a bloodcurdling scream escaping her lips before she looked down at her arm, which began to glow a dark shade of violet.

"What are...What are you doing to me?!" she shouted as she continued to fight the agonizing pain.

"Your hatred is what makes you strong, Nehellenia," the voice responded. "Almost strong enough to break through this prison and return to reality. I am merely giving you a little...push."

Nehellenia began to take several deep, quick breaths as she noticed her veins glowing that same shade of purple.

"Now...concentrate. Focus on what has driven you down this path."

Heeding his words, the Queen of the Dead Moon shut her eyes tightly, trying to not focus on the agony her body was currently feeling.

"Think of what those fools are doing now at YOUR kingdom."

Her fists closed themselves tightly...

"Living their lives in peace and harmony."

...the sparks started to form once more...

"The false queen continues to sit upon YOUR throne, ruling over YOUR people and watching her daughter grow."

...her eyes clenched tighter as anger-induced tears began to flow...

"The same false queen who condemned you to an eternity in this cold, dark, empty void because you dared to proclaim your right to rule the Moon Kingdom."

...the dark shade of purple that glowed across her body began to shine...

"You hate her...do you not?"

...and upon focusing on that woman, her eyes shot open, narrowed in contempt, her golden hues now that same shade of violet.

"I...hate...her..." the dark queen whispered.

Her now purple eyes briefly flashed a shade of blood-red.

"I hate her," she repeated, louder this time.

The black sparks of dark magic coursed throughout her body.

"I hate her...I hate her...I hate her!"

What little light in this void began to fade away as her voice got louder and louder.

"I hate her! I hate her! I HATE HER!"

The mirrors that surrounded her began to crack.

"I HATE HER! I HATE HER!"

Then, the sparks faded as a deafening silence overtook this void. A seething Nehellenia lowered her head before...

"I HAAAATE HEEEEEEEEEEER!"

An explosion of dark magic detonated from her body, the mirrors bursting into several thousand broken shards, and what appeared to be the very fabric of reality in this void beginning to crack at the sheer magnitude of the Queen of the Dead Moon's hatred.

That was the last thing Nehellenia saw before she blacked out.

* * *

The dark queen's eyes slowly opened as a groggily groan escaped her lips. She slowly began to get back up on her feet as she started to observe her surroundings. Her eyes widened upon realizing that she was no longer inside the void Queen Serenity had trapped her in. She now stood upon a seemingly barren wasteland, an orange, gravel-like substance underneath her feet and a dark violet fog engulfing everything in sight whilst purple lightning bolts struck all around the Queen of the Dead Moon. An aura of all-encompassing evil surrounded her, causing a chill to run down her spine. She quickly shook these feelings of dread though, and another thought overtook her mind as she continued to observe where she now stood.

"I'm...free?" she asked herself.

"Yes, noble queen," a voice, that same voice that assisted her, informed. "You are free once more."

Nehellenia swiftly turned to the source of the voice, seeing a manifestation of Unicron, one that was about fifty feet tall, seated upon a throne made up of the violet crystals, that the lord of chaos sent to communicate with the malevolent queen.

"Free...to complete your revenge on the false queen," Unicron continued. "I shall aid you in this reborn quest...provided you assist me with something in return."

"Whoever you are, I am in your debt for freeing me from that hellscape that accursed woman trapped me in," Nehellenia responded, bowing in respect to the avatar of the dark deity as she did so. "What is it that you yourself seek?"

"The planet of which Silver Millenium orbits...I seek its destruction," the chaos bringer answered.

"Hmph...an acceptable sacrifice," the Queen of the New Moon responded with a small smirk. "I care not for that planet or its people. Provided that, in the end, I sit upon the Moon Kingdom's throne, I will aid you in your conquest."

"Good..." Unicron replied with a smirk of his own. "But know this...There will be those who will unite to stop us. Of course, there is the impostor queen, and I also believe there are those on Earth who will not perish without a fight."

"They'd be fools to try," Nehellenia retorted.

As a demonstration of her power, a vortex of black lightning surrounded the nefarious queen, surging throughout her body before she raised both of her open hands upward. The energies that encompassed her practically exploded out of her fingertips, piercing through the clouds before splitting into several different directions, illuminating the black skies above, all while a sinister chuckle escaped the wicked woman's mouth.

Another smirk formed on Unicron's mouth, clearly satisfied with his newest herald.

* * *

"Are you certain it was them?" Pearl asked in a fearful tone.

"I was certain of it, Pearl," Rose confirmed. "It was them."

After witnessing the arrival of the two strangers fall from the stars, Rose Quartz immediately returned to the temple, the base for the remaining Crystal Gems. The sight she had witnessed was more than enough to put fear into her being. Despite never meeting these women before, the leader of the Crystal Gems knew of them from reading about them from the data achieves of the Diamond Authority back when she went by another name: Pink Diamond. From what the former ruler knew of these strangers from the stars, they were Sailor Senshi. The guardians of the planets of this solar system. During the colonization of Earth and later during the war, the Senshi's leader, Queen Serenity, and the lunar kingdom of Silver Millennium remained neutral during those times, but that didn't stop the Diamonds from wanting the power that the Kingdom of the Moon had.

However, despite the Diamonds' best efforts, they could never locate Silver Millennium. The magic spells that surrounded the kingdom shielded them from any sort of detection. Even when they put a base on the Moon to help them locate it, it still eluded them. Since the end of the Gem Civil War, Rose had decided it was best to leave Queen Serenity and her people be, less she face the Queen of the Moon's wrath. During Rose's time as Pink Diamond, she always feared an attack from Senshi, so to see two of their number laid low by some unknown force greatly disturbed her.

"What could drive two Sailor Senshi away from their homeworlds and bring them here, let alone harm them?" Pearl questioned. "It makes no sense."

"My guess is that they were trying to flee back to Silver Millennium, but they missed and landed here instead," the Gems' leader answered. "But as for what attacked them, I don't know."

The leader of the Crystal Gems then turned to the team's fusion and psychic, Garnet, for possible answers.

"What do you see, Garnet?" she asked.

"...Darkness," the fusion answered.

"Gee, that helps a lot, Garnet," Amethyst said bluntly. "You sure that third eye of yours is working?"

"No, I mean all I can see is total darkness," the fusion explained. "I can't see who's behind this future, but the world is about to be consumed by this coming darkness unless we stop it."

"But how?" Pearl inquired. "After the war, there's only three-"

"Ahem," Amethyst commented.

"-Four of us," the former servant corrected herself. "How can we stop this, whatever it is, from destroying the earth?"

"We can't," Rose answered. "But maybe if we unite with the Sailor Senshi, then maybe we can stand a chance."

"Are you sure, Rose?" Pearl inquired. "Queen Serenity has no love for our kind. Even with the war over, I'm certain she will not see us."

"Yeah, and didn't you say that wizard lady took those two girls to Cairo?" Amethyst added on. "From what you guys told me, not a lot of humans are fond of us these days."

The defective Gem may not have been there for the war, but she was well aware that since the Civil War's end, the humans that survived the conflict had no love for the Gem race and the monsters the vast majority had now become. Egypt was one such place, for the civilization, who fought hard against Homeworld's occupation, would not tolerate Gems of any kind in their kingdom. Furthermore, it had been rumored as of late that the current Pharaoh was a powerful wizard. One whose power was great enough to bring down titans. And to anger him could be the Gems undoing. However, if this unknown darkness was to be stopped, then they needed to unite as once if the earth was to survive.

"We're going." Rose finally ordered. "We'll try our best not to antagonize them, but be prepared if they try anything."

The other Gems nodded in unison, understanding the order. With that, they headed over to the Warp Pad and returned to the deserts of Egypt in a flash of light.

* * *

It wasn't just the Gems who had sensed a great evil that was slowly approaching the earth. For off the coast of Greece, a warrior race, hidden on a secluded island, sensed a great imbalance as well. They were the Amazons, mighty warrior women of Themyscira. Currently, the sisterhood's finest fighters and senators gathered in their mighty Queen Hippolyta's throne room as their oracle told them of a grave vision she had just received.

"Hear me, my sisters! For the hour is drawing near!" the oracle began. "A great shadow from the stars is coming, and it will swallow the earth with its endless hunger!"

The Amazons gasped in shock at the oracle's prediction. Never had they heard a more dire fortune from her before, and the oracle was never wrong in her predictions. But before anyone could speak up, the oracle continued with her warning.

"But this fate can be avoided!" she announced. "This disaster can be stopped only if the heroes of this world unite under a single banner!"

The Amazons were surprised that Oracle's words. Suggesting that the warrior women unite with the tribes of men was an insane one at best. Despite Hera creating the Amazons to help the world of men and guide them to become better, they did not listen, and instead made war with each other, forcing the race of women to seclude themselves on their paradise island for the rest of their immortal lives, letting the tribes of men continue their wars among themselves. However, since their self-isolation, they had faced other threats since then. From the stars came the Gems, who attempted to colonize and subjugate the Amazons. Though they drove the invaders from their island, the cost of their victory was heavy.

"You have been silent all this time, my queen," one of the royal advisers noted. "What is your order?"

Hippolyta was indeed silent, for she had been mentally weighing her options since the oracle had given her prediction. On one hand, the oracle was never wrong in her predictions, but on the other hand, it would be much easier said than done to unite with the tribes of men, for their brutish and war-like ways were what drove them to make war with anything and anyone that they did not trust. Perhaps the Amazons were better off this time fighting by themselves. But before the queen could give her order, a small voice suddenly spoke up. The voice in question belonged to a small, bug-like, being that almost looked like a ladybug. This was Tikki. Hippolyta's Kwami that allowed her to turn into the heroine known as Ladybug.

"Pardon me," she began. "But may I speak, my queen?"

"Of course you may, my friend," the warrior queen allowed warmly.

"I think we should heed the oracle's words," the Kwami advised. "If what she says is true, then we must unite with the outside world."

"But the outside world isn't like Themyscira," the queen replied. "They do not know or understand our ways. They would rather fight among themselves than stand together."

"Then we have to show them to stand as one," Tikki persisted. "If we don't do this, then whatever is coming will destroy the planet!"

Hippolyta took in her Kwami's advice. Though it may be difficult, she had to get the leaders of the world of man to join the Amazons in the coming crisis. So, with that in mind, she stood up from her throne and called out the words that had cried out my so many before her.

"Tikki, spots on!"

* * *

Far from the earth, on the Kingdom of the Moon, a deep sense of dread had begun to well up inside Queen Serenity's chest. She did not know where this deep fear was coming from, but it put her on edge regardless. As she continued to pace back and forth, Luna approached the ruler of the Moon Kingdom.

"Your highness," she began. "Are you alright?"

"No, Luna, I'm not," the queen admitted. "I feel something terrible is coming."

"What do you mean, my lady?" the cat inquired.

"I can't explain it, but I cannot shake this feeling of dread," Queen Serenity answered.

It was then that the ruler of the Moon heard a soft beeping sound coming from a small gem on her wrist. But this was no ordinary gem. For this was a device given to her by a steadfast ally of hers: Zordon. The history between the queen and the Eltarian began when the mistress of evil known and feared as Rita Repulsa laid siege to both the earth and the Kingdom of the Moon. Rita was a mighty foe, even for Queen Serenity. With her monsters, Rita beat back the army of the Moon, making the queen and her elite warriors begin to fear that defeat would soon be upon them. But then, like a ray of hope, Zordon arrived to aid the people of Silver Millennium in their darkest hour.

Though the battle was fierce, Zordon and Serenity managed to defeat Rita and her forces before sealing her away on the Moon where Serenity would keep a close eye on the imprisoned witch. From then on, the two great leaders stayed close allies and united against other threats that dared to try to attack the earth and the Moon. If Zordon was attempting to hail her, then it confirmed the queen's suspicion that something was truly wrong.

"You must excuse me, Luna," she said. "I must be alone for a moment."

With that, the ruler of Silver Millennium went off to another room where she could speak to her ally in private. Once she was alone, Serenity lightly touched the gem, allowing a small image of Zordon to form from it. However, unbeknownst her, Luna, out of concern for her queen, followed Serenity into the room and overheard the conversation.

"What's wrong, Zordon?" she began.

"The worst, I'm afraid," the warrior of Eltar replied. "Our scanners have detected a massive source of energy enter our galaxy, and it is headed for Earth."

Without even needing a moment to ask what her friend meant by that, Serenity already knew what was coming toward Earth.

"Unicron..." Serenity gasped in horror. "It can't be."

"Unfortunately, Queen Serenity, it is," Zordon solemnly confirmed. "Unicron has returned to this universe."

"But that's impossible!" Serenity refuted. "We made sure that he couldn't return!"

"I believe Unicron has consumed enough planets from across the multiverse to gain enough power to punch a hole back into our reality," Zordon theorized. "Fortunately, this may work in our favor."

"What do you mean?" the leader of Silver Millennium questioned.

"Unicron must have used a great deal of power to push his way back into our universe, so he has no doubt exhausted himself at the moment," her ally explained. "Though it may be only a matter of days before he arrives on Earth, it may give us the time we need to form a strategy to defeat him. As we speak, I am en route to Silver Millennium and should be there with the next hour or so."

"I fear that even our combined strength may not be able to stop him this time," Serenity reasoned fearfully. "When we last battled Unicron, he was weak from hunger. But if he has fed on so many worlds like you say he has, then we may not be able to save him by ourselves."

"What are you suggesting, my lady?" Zordon asked.

"If the universe is to survive, then we must unite with the people of Earth," Serenity declared.

"Are you sure that is wise, Queen Serenity?" her ally. "The earth has changed much since we last defended it."

This was true. Earth had gone under several major changes since Zordon and Serenity's last defense of the planet. In the time since Unicron's last defeat, the tribes of man had not only grown from being a species that used sticks and stone but had also grown apart from each other. In the centuries that passed, the word of man had faced a threat from across the stars in the form of the great Gem occupation and civil war that devastated the earth for years. They finally departed shortly after the Diamond Authority scorched the planet out of revenge for the slaying of Pink Diamond at the hands of the Gem rebellion's leader, Rose Quartz.

Since the Gems' departure, the humans soon began to war amongst themselves. For land, for power, for their gods, it didn't matter. All they knew was the path of violence. There was even a time when mankind and the people of the Silver Millennium had fought a great war in the past. Serenity was not fond of the humans, but even she understood that if the universe, perhaps all universes, were to survive, then she would put away her fears and unite with the people of Earth. The trouble was trying to get the people of Earth to ally with each other as they once did against the Gems. For that, they would need someone to rally towards. However, there was one among the humans that Serenity had kept an eye on from her lunar kingdom. One who stood the best chance of uniting the tribes of man to help them stand against Unicron.

"If we are to stop Unicron, then we must speak to the Pharaoh of Egypt," Serenity stated.

* * *

Sailor Uranus' eyes snapped as she bolted upward from whatever she was laying on, though she instantly regretted that choice when a sharp pain struck her in the side. She grunted in pain and clutched her side, unaware that someone was running up to her until they were right on top of her. Sensing danger, Uranus took out her blade and pointed it at whoever had approached her.

"Hey! Whoa, whoa, whoa! Easy with that!" Mana quickly reasoned. "I'm the one who found you, remember?"

"Who are you?" the Senshi demanded. "And where is Sailor Neptune?"

Before Mana could answer, Uranus saw her lover still unconscious as she laid on a stone slab. Standing over her was a man with bright, vibrate hair casting spells over Neptune's body. Fearing for her beloved's life, Uranus attempted to get back to her feet, only for another shot of pain to run through her body like a wildfire and force her to her knees. As Mana attempted to help the Sailor Senshi up, Atem stopped what he was doing and approached the warrior woman.

"Your friend is alright," the Pharaoh assured. "Her wounds were greater than yours, so I put her in a short sleeping spell so I could better heal her. She should awake shortly. You, however, still need rest."

"Who are you people?" Uranus questioned as Mana set her back down on the slab she was laying on. "And what is this place?"

"I am Atem. Pharaoh of Egypt and Sorcerer Supreme," the spellcaster introduced. "This is my friend, Mana. She's the one who found you."

The King of Egypt then snapped his fingers. Suddenly, every torch in the room shined brighter, revealing a massive cavern adorned with all manner of mystical objects.

"And this is my private sanctum, the Cave of Wonders," Atem continued. "I can promise you that you both are safe here."

Uranus was shocked, to say the least, by the sights around her. She had some knowledge that humans knew of magic, but was unaware of how powerful one such as Atem was.

"Now, I have a question for you," the king began. "What happened to you?"

"We were attacked," Uranus began. "This may be hard for you to understand, but Sailor Neptune and I-"

"Are Sailor Senshi," Atem suddenly finished. "Yes, I know what you are."

"But...But how?" Uranus asked, confused.

"Tales of Silver Millennium are written in the texts of my people," the Pharaoh answered. "Though not all are good."

The tales that had been written down by the scholars of Egypt were none too kind to Silver Millennium. For they were stories of wars waged between them and the tribes of men. Even the great Pharaohs of old had stories of locking blades with the mystics of the Moon. But unlike his ancestors, Atem had no prejudice toward these women. For he knew that whatever they were running from was much worse.

"But that doesn't matter now," he continued. "Tell me, why come here and not return to your home?"

"I was so caught up in getting away that I missed Silver Millennium and landed here on Earth," Uranus explained.

"Getting away?" Atem repeated in confusion. "From what?"

"I don't know who they were, but they were powerful," the Sailor Senshi answered. "I remember their names: Megatronus and Liege Maximo."

"Those names are unfamiliar to me," the Pharaoh mentioned. "Do you have any idea as to where they came from?"

"I don't, but I believe that they're on their way to Earth," Uranus surmised. "And I fear that they are heralds for a much worse force."

"Then it is settled," Atem replied. "First, we will wait for your fellow Senshi to awake. Then, we shall return to Cairo."

"For what?" Mana asked curiously.

"To prepare for war," the master of the mystic arts declared.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I should make it clear that Hippolyta and Themyscira are NOT the DC variants. They're based more on their standard Greek Mythology counterparts as well as Hippolyta's counterpart from Ladybug. (yes, cannotically in Miraculous, Hippolyta did bare the mantle of Ladybug)**


End file.
